A Love Story
by Commander Naomi
Summary: Blake and Ben got together after the San Andreas fault line went off. This is pure smut. (I was bored and had nothing better to do.)


(This is my first time writing a implied sex scene. I'm trying to remember what I've seen in books or other fanfics or games like Choices with implied sex. Just tell me if it isn't that good. I tried)

"So what now?" Emma asked, looking up at Ray as rescue helicopters fly by and rescue forces give supplies to people. Looking around them, there were people grieving for loved ones and others praying for their safety.

Ray was just looking out at the remains of the Golden Gate Bridge as an American flag unfolds by the breeze. "Now, we rebuild." He said confidently.

Blake simply smiled at Ben as he used his crouches to get around with the help of his brother Ollie. "It sounds like my father likes you." She said.

"I certainly hope he does." Ben said, "but without a doubt, I'm sure our mom will love you."

Blake ended up clutching her sister's necklace and looked down at the bandaged part of Ben's leg. "I certainly hope that heals."

"I'm sure it will." Ben said, as he ended up sitting down on the ground, next to Blake and Ollie. "You were, uh, quite brave during all this."

Blake looked at him, before blushing. "Thanks but you were the one who saved me from being trapped in the car."

"That's true but other than that you were there for us." Ben said, smiling, leaning forward without realizing it.

Ollie, however, noticed. "I'm just, uh, going to go for a walk." He said, before quickly getting up and walking away as Ben and Blake kissed.

Emma looked back at Blake and found herself smiling at the sweet moment, with Ray wondering who she was staring at. "I think Blake likes him." Emma said.

"They were helping each other, so that's the important thing." Ray said, turning around to watch Blake and Ben. "If she wants to date him, then she can."

* * *

It was a couple weeks after the San Andreas earthquake but everything finally started to get back to normal except for all the wreckage. Blake and Ben started dating, Ray and Emma decided to stay married instead of getting divorced.

Ray was helping the people of California rebuild cities or towns along the San Andreas Fault line.

Blake and Ben however, were at Blake's home farther inland, just enjoyed the pool. Blake was just floating in the pool, with Ben and Ollie sitting on the edge of the pool. Blake was in her cute black bikini while Ben was in swimming trunks with a ocean design on it. Ollie just sat around reading something.

Blake swam to the edge of the pool and looked up at the two brothers. "Hey, want some lunch? I can make it real quick." She said, smiling at Ben who smiled back.

"Yeah, I think that's good." Ben said, as Blake lifted herself over the edge, dried off, and put on a t-shirt and shorts before walking inside with Ben following her.

"Yup, they are definitely lovebirds." Ollie said as he started thinking about him being 20, "I still can't wait to be 20."

Blake went to the counter and decided to make deli sandwiches, right as Ben put his arms around her waist, which caused Blake to smile. "Anything I can do to help?" Ben asked, as he kissed his girlfriend's neck.

"Just hold on to me." Blake said, smiling softly as Ben started rubbing her waist while she made the sandwiches.

After a few minutes, the sandwiches were made, and Blake called for Ollie. Blake smiled at Ben as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek and it went on from there.

Ollie snapped out of his daydream and walked into the house, only to find Ben holding up Blake with her legs around him, making out on the countertop. Ollie quietly got his food and went back outside.

Ben and Blake managed to break their kiss with Blake blushing and Ben looking nervous. "So, you want to consider this somewhere else?" Blake asked only to receive a smile from her boyfriend.

* * *

Ben just carried her to her room and closed the door, and they dropped on her bed, with the tv playing in the background. Blake just smiled up at him, as he started kissing her neck, making a soft moan come from her lips. "Ben.." she moaned.

Ben pulled away from her to help to her out of slightly wet t-shirt since she didn't dry off fully. "Thanks." Blake said, smiling but blushing slightly. 'Why can't I control my emotions around him?!' Blake was screaming internally in her head.

"Have I told you that you are cute when you blush?" Ben asked, smiling slightly as she blushed again. He bent down and kissed her lips, before moving down to her neck, making Blake just moan softly.

Ben's hand was rubbing her belly, and then went to her hips before slipping under the elastic band of her shorts and bikini bottom, and Blake gasped softly. Ben went back up to her lips and began kissing her again as she moaned into his mouth.

After a few minutes, he pulled his hand away from between her legs, as he pulled her shorts off. He stared at her bikini before playing with her chest slightly while she moaned his name. "Ben...don't stop." She moaned.

He moved her bikini top aside without having to take it off, revealing her soft breasts. Ben used his hand and cupped her chest before leaning down and kissing and sucking on her breasts, while his other hand ended up in Blake's mouth. So Blake sucked on his finger while Ben was focused on her chest.

Blake arched her back and removed her bikini top and tossed it aside. 'No point, in keeping it on if we've gotten this far.' Blake thought.

Ben moved from her chest to her belly and he began leaving kisses on her belly. He removed her bikini bottoms and Blake spread her legs for him. Ben began kissing the insides of her thighs, as Blake just felt pleasure. Ben smiled to himself as he went between her legs and began licking. Blake, however, wasn't expecting it, and gasped loudly as Ben just licked at her womanhood.

Ben kept this up and stopped after a few minutes, before pulling off his swimming trunks. "You ready, Blake?" Ben asked, resting both hands on her thighs.

"Yeah, I believe I am." Blake said, smiling at him as he moved into position. She gasped softly when he pushed himself inside her and he went slowly so they could both get used to it. Blake felt her body temperature rising but she assumed that was normal.

Ben focused on Blake and he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Blake would moan or gasp from the pain and pleasure coming from their intercourse and Blake wrapped her legs around him, keeping him trapped.

Ben continue to kiss Blake, who occasionally moaned into his mouth and his hands caressed her body gently.

Blake moaned from the pleasure she was feeling and she treasured the closeness of Ben, who gradually got a bit faster.

A few minutes later, Ben, who was reaching his point, continued to go slightly faster before giving in. Blake gasped softly when Ben climaxed inside her and laid down on the bed beside her. Blake just decided to rest on his chest, while he smiled down at her.

"Thanks, Ben. That was fun." She said, while blushing up at him.

Ben just kissed her forehead gently and smiled at her. "I had fun too." He seemed to be thinking about something and decided to say it. "Blake, I ...I love you."

Blake just smiled up at him, and she managed to reach his lips to give him a kiss before replying, "I love you too."

They kissed for a few moments before Blake rested her head on Ben's chest as Ben just rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

Blake fell asleep a few moments later, resting her head on his chest, as he absentmindedly rubbed her back, before falling asleep.


End file.
